Hell Hath No Fury
by The Emcee
Summary: Miz saw that segment between John and AJ. He is furious and everybody, including John, knows it. Slash. John Cena/ The Miz


Title: Hell Hath No Fury

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: John Cena/The Miz, Randy Orton/Alex Riley

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: Miz saw that segment between John and AJ. He is furious and everybody, including John, knows it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is something IsidoraAngst and I cooked up on Twitter. This is unbetaed, so yeah… Ye be warned.

…

**Hell Hath No Fury**

…

"Would…never happen, John?" As soon as the words left AJ's mouth, John's stomach sank.

When Creative had first came out with the idea of there being an affair between AJ and himself as part of a conspiracy, John had gone with it. Hell, he went with whatever they threw at him and everyone knew that. But AJ had been acting as though there really was something between the two of them when there wasn't. She was a nice girl with good looks, but John was spoken for and he was loyal through and through. Apparently, AJ didn't know that. Even if she did, she probably didn't care.

Bryan had warned John about her. He told John that she became obsessed once she got the notion that she should be in a relationship with the person she was crushing on. John had listened, had taken steps to make sure that that didn't happen, and yet, it hadn't worked. Actually, it did quite the opposite.

He was screwed.

"…Okay. That anything would happen…" John reluctantly complied. He was going alone with Creative's storyline; nothing more and nothing less. But from the look that AJ was giving him, it didn't seem that she felt the same way.

As the segment drew to a close, John knew for a fact that he'd have a lot of explaining to do to Mike. His lover was jealous and possessive by nature, traits that John found both endearing and incredibly arousing. Even though John had told Mike time and time again that he'd never stray, never leave him, the younger man still had the largest jealousy streak around. But Mike had told him repeatedly that it wasn't John that he didn't trust, but the other person, but John didn't exactly believe that. He based that on the fact that he was usually on the receiving end of Mike's jealous wrath, and not in a good way either. More along the lines of, 'you're so sleeping on the couch tonight' kind of way, and John hated the couch with a passion.

Finally, the cameras left the room and the segment ended. John wish that he could say that he felt relieved, but he had a nagging feeling that Mike had seen the entire segment. Just like the other segments and the 'evidence' that Vickie had concocted, Mike had seen the newest segment on one of the monitors backstage and he probably wasn't a happy camper. Something in John's gut told him that Mike would be searching for him, thirsty for his blood, and John quickly tried to excuse himself from AJ's presence. Before he could make his escape, however, she grabbed him by the arm and flashed him a very flirty and suggestive smile.

If only she knew that he preferred the sausage over fish…

"John, wait up a sec," AJ giggled before tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner after the show tonight. With me. Like a date." John closed his eyes and breathed before he looked down at her and replied.

"Look, AJ, you're a nice girl. You're pretty, smart, funny… But I'm spoken for and my significant other would skin me alive if he saw me on a date with you." AJ pouted and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"And who exactly is this 'significant other', huh? She has to be someone on the roster because having a girlfriend who can't travel with you puts a strain on the relationship." John gently peeled her hand off his arm and stepped back towards the door.

"You're right. It is someone on the roster." Annoyance and anger began to stir on AJ's face. John really wanted to be anywhere else on the planet aside from right there with her. He'd even face Mike's fiery wrath if it meant he'd be free of her and her misplaced anger.

"Oh yeah? And who is it, John? Layla? Eve?" John almost laughed. She had him figured out so wrong that it was almost funny. But he knew better than to laugh at her.

"No. The former Intercontinental Champion." The look on AJ's face was priceless, but John really had to go. He could practically hear Mike's seething and he'd rather not be in the presence of someone who had a crush on him when the love of his life made an appearance. John left the room and made his way towards the private locker rooms.

Running a hand over his face tiredly, John tried to push AJ and her unwanted flirtations and suggestions out of his mind. He had a main event match that he needed to focus on. As much as he loved wrestling with Phil – the guy never let up and always gave John a challenge – it had been too long and he would need as much mental prep as he could harness. John was almost to his locker room when he heard a loud crash resound throughout the hallway. Pausing, he stopped to listen and, sure enough, he heard loud shouts and more crashing and tumbling. His heart stopped and his face paled. Mike was in his locker room, madder than a bat out of hell, and was trashing the place.

Oh, mother of God… He was royally screwed.

Without a second though, John turned around and made his way down the hall, to the right and down another hall, and walked all the way around until he reached the communal locker room. Everyone he passed on the way quickly pressed themselves against the wall, walked as fast as they could past him, or ducked into the closed room available. Mike's anger was well known in the company and most people had the good sense to not flirt with John any more than was necessary. AJ, however, had a death wish for both of them.

John was more than thankful that the locker room was almost completely deserted by the time he arrived. Hurriedly, he stepped inside and closed the door, panting slightly and wondering how the hell he'd be able to explain everything to Mike without being slapped or punched or banished to the couch. Again. Turning around, he leaned his back against the door, with his eyes closed, and rubbed a hand over his face for a second time. He felt worn out and drained already and he hadn't even had his match yet. This entire storyline was becoming exhausting and he just wanted it to come to an end.

"You okay there, Johnny?" Opening his eyes, John spotted Randy, who was standing at by his locker, his shirt in his hands. He was folding it, John realized, and looked very much like the father and husband he was. Alex must have been very proud of himself for finally teaching Randy how to do laundry.

"Nah, man. I'm dead." Randy quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk beginning to play on his lips.

"Yeah, I saw that," Randy said, pointing to the monitor. "Did she finally ask you out?"

"Yes, she did," John groaned and banged his head against the locker room door. He barely winced, his thoughts too focused on Mike to linger on the slight throb. Randy's smirk widened and he placed his folded shirt down on the bench.

"And?" John shot his best friend a glare before he made his way further into the locker room. From outside the locker room, he could vaguely hear the sounds of a rampaging Mike, but he was safe in the locker room. Mike had no idea he was in there and Randy wouldn't sell him out so easily.

"I told her I was already involved with someone else. In fact, I told her I was involved with the former Intercontinental Champion." Randy nodded in approval and John felt slightly relieved that his friend had seen that he wasn't letting AJ get her way.

"Good. And what did she say?" John looked down, feeling sheepish.

"I bolted before she could respond. I had a feeling that Mike was pissed about the segment. AJ went way too far." Randy nodded and picked his gym bag up off the floor. Alex's was still on the floor and his shirt and jeans had been thrown haphazardly onto it. The tattooed man picked the other shirt up and started folding it.

"Well, at least you were man enough to tell her that you're seeing another man. But we still need to get your alpha side going. You should have told her right off the bat that the only ass you'd tap was Mike's." Randy's words were spoken in his usual soft voice, but John could hear the passion behind them. Whenever he needed a pep talk, Randy was the best guy to go to. Even though, more often than not, he got John into more trouble than he got him out of it.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Randy nodded in approval and placed Alex's folded shirt on the bench. He then picked up his husband's jeans and folded them as well.

"Good. Now, we need to give you the confidence to stand up to Mike and tell him how it really is." At that, John paled again and Randy grinned, his Viper side showing. "You can't let him rampage like the spitfire he is every single time you do a segment for a storyline like this. You've got to let him know for good that he is perfect for you and that his finely toned ass is all you'll ever want to need."

"He'd kill me." Randy smirked.

"In bed, maybe." More shouts were heard from outside the locker room and Randy made his way towards the door.

"John! Where the fuck are you, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena?!" Randy opened the locker room door and John's stomach sank.

"What are you doin', Ran?" Randy sent him a smirk over his shoulder.

"Helping you become an alpha male, John. And what better way to become an alpha than learning to stand up to your mate?" Before John could say another word, Randy shouted out into the hallway. "He's in here, Mike! I've got him trapped for you!"

"I hate you," John growled, looking for somewhere to hide. Randy merely laughed as thundering footsteps made their way closer and closer.

"You'll thank me later, Johnny Boy. Good luck." Randy stepped out of the locker room. "Oh, hey, Mike."

Mike didn't reply. He practically bolted into the locker room, his blue eyes wide with rage and jealousy. It didn't take long for him to spot John, who resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Seething, looking more intimidating than Ryback, Undertaker, and Kane put together, the shorter man stormed up to him and got in his face. John tried to back away, he really did, but he was already pressed against the wall and had nowhere else to go.

"I saw that little segment of yours, Cena." Oh no. Mike was using his last name. That was not a good sign, not at all.

"Mike, please baby, I can explain. AJ-"

"Was more than interested in fucking you. She wants you, Cena. I saw it. The others saw it. And the entire universe saw it. So don't stand there and tell me that she doesn't want you, because she fucking does!" John sighed.

"Yes, she does." Mike's glared hardened and John tried to place his hands on those tanned shoulders. His lover tore away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me! How dare you… How fucking dare you… You date me, tell me all of these pretty little words, make pretty little promises, and then you go and betray me, betray us, by sneaking around with that hussy?! Did you think I wouldn't notice, Johnny Boy? Did you think your little affair would go unnoticed by everyone? This is more than just a storyline to you, isn't it? Well? Isn't it?"

"No, it's not, God damn it!" John hadn't meant to snap, he really hadn't, but he couldn't help himself. Why didn't Mike trust him more? Why didn't the younger man have more faith in him? What had John ever done to garner such mistrust?

"I went through storylines like this before we even got together and nothing happened. Ever! It's not my fault that AJ has issues and develops this little crushes on every man in this business!" John breathed and looked into Mike's anger and pain filled eyes.

"Mike, I told her tonight, after the segment, that I was with someone. As a matter of fact, I told her that I was with you and then I left." It was as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. John felt better now that he was telling Mike all of this. Hopefully, his lover would believe him. "I won't lie to you; she asked me out on a date. And I refused. That was when I told her I was taken."

It had always been hard to read Mike – he had trained himself well to hide his emotions – and John wasn't sure if his words hit home. So he reached out and pulled Mike to his chest. His arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders and rubbed soothing circles in his back. John kissed Mike's ear and nuzzled his neck. He heard the shorter man inhale sharply, John's ministrations having an obvious effect on him. Mike smelled like his favorite brand of cologne, like oil, and like home. Holding him like he was now, being so close, made John feel so much better and he sighed in relief.

"Why would I want someone like her when I have a diamond like you, Mike? I'm not stupid; I know what I have right in front of me, and that would be you. That's all I want, Mike. Just you." He felt Mike sag in his arms and John knew that this storyline had taken its toll on the Awesome One as well. That much had been obvious from the very start.

"You want me even more than the WWE Championship?" John laughed and pulled back a little from Mike. Hope shone like a lighthouse's beacon in those beautiful blue eyes. Hope and tears.

"Way more than the WWE Championship, especially considering who I have to go up against just to get it." Mike gave him a small smile and John smiled tenderly back at him. He gently pressed his lips against Mike's in a chaste kiss, but the younger man pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They broke away all too soon for John's liking.

"Good, because if you did, I'd kick your ass." John laughed and kissed Mike again.

"Okay, okay." Mike grinned up at him and John got a funny feeling in his stomach again.

"But if AJ asks you out one more time, I'm going to bash her pretty little head into a pulp and no one will stop me. Understood?" John looked down at Mike's face and decided that it'd be best to just go with it, less his lover would begin another violent rampage.

"Understood." As Mike left to begin his own segment, John sat down on the nearest bench. He felt a whole lot better now that Mike had been sated, but he was hoping with ever fiber of his being that the storyline would end sooner rather than later. Footsteps entering the locker room caused John to look up. In waltz his best friend and one of the biggest douche bags on the planet: Randy Orton.

"So, stud muffin, how'd it go?" John glared up at Randy.

"I hate you and I hope you die." Randy just laughed and leaned against his locker, looking down on John.

"Yeah, yeah. So, I heard you and Mike making up. Glad to know you guys are moving forward instead of backwards." John sighed and shook his head.

"You were eavesdropping?" Randy nodded, looking as though he did it every day. Knowing Randy, he probably did.

"Well yeah. I always do. Seriously though, I'm glad you two worked this thing out. Alex was losing sleep because his best friend kept calling him to tell him what was going on. As if we didn't know." John released a humorless chuckle. Oh yeah, he definitely felt very worn out.

"You know, Randy, I think things are only going to get better from here on out." Randy grinned at him and John felt his stomach clench.

"Oh, they will, because right now, Mike's calling for AJ's blood and is looking all over for her." John's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly.

"I gotta go! If I don't stop him, he'll be arrested for homicide in the first degree." Randy laughed as he ran out of the locker room and called out after him.

"But prison sex is always the best!"


End file.
